


Государственная тайна

by Daisjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Imperial Luke Skywalker, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: АУ: Люк подделал себе документы, завысив возраст и изменив фамилию, и свалил в Имперскую Академию вместе с Биггсом. Теперь они оба вдохновенно учатся.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Государственная тайна

\- Капитан, сэр, разрешите обратиться? – в кабинет одного из офицеров СИБ, курирующих Имперскую флотскую Академию на Префсбелте IV, старательным строевым шагом вошли двое курсантов. Хозяин помещения незаметно вздохнул. Итак, опять эта парочка.

\- Курсант Ларс, курсант Дарклайтер. Обращайтесь. Что на этот раз?  
Этих парней он в свое время проверял довольно тщательно, как и любых новичков, подающих особые надежды. Курсант Люк Ларс, второй курс факультета механиков. Будущий гений от механизмов, уже два собственных изобретения, разберет всё, что не приколочено, и, что особенно ценно, даже соберет обратно. На него уже есть заявка от верфей Фондора, скорее всего, именно там он будет проходить практику на следующем курсе. По итогам, возможно, будет переведен в группу с уклоном в конструкторское дело. И курсант Биггс Дарклайтер, второй курс факультета пилотов. Будущий гений от всего летающего, уже три разбитых истребителя, поднимет в воздух даже полетный тренажер, если решит, что на этой модели он еще не гонял. Черная Эскадрилья по нему плачет, впрочем, это ненадолго: если парень доучится и не разобьется в процессе, летать ему в истребительном прикрытии одного из флагманов.

Всем хороши, гады, только энтузиазм… То курсант Дарклайтер протащит курсанта Ларса на занятия по пилотированию вместо приболевшего одногруппника. И ведь тот даже справится с заданием, хотя криво и коряво! То курсант Ларс починит учебную неисправность на аппарате курсанта Дарклайтера, и тот радостно умотает к ситхам в гости… хм, то есть, блестяще выполнит летное задание. Правда, от своих поступков никогда не отрекаются и наказания несут с готовностью… и где-то даже смиренно…  
Офицер вспомнил, как курсант Ларс загремел на гауптвахту как раз за день до приезда инспекции главнокомандующего флота с его традиционными мастер-классами для пилотов и механиков. Наутро на вопиюще распахнутой двери гауптвахты красовалась записка: «Ушел на повышение квалификации, готов отсидеть в двойном размере». Вернувшись в камеру, курсант Ларс объяснил, что он согласен хоть месяц просидеть в одиночке, но не тогда, когда прилетает милорд главнокомандующий. Из чего этот домушник-самоучка собрал отмычку и как открыл дверь, так и осталось загадкой.

\- Капитан, сэр! – начал объяснять курсант Ларс. – Есть вероятность, что мы с Биггсом… то есть, с курсантом Дарклайтером оказались причастны к государственной тайне Империи!

\- Кхм, - такого офицер СИБ не ожидал. – Разрешите осведомиться, курсанты: а где вы ее откопали?

\- Мы действовали дедуктивными методами, сэр! – с достоинством произнес Дарклайтер. – Вследствие чего приняли решение разгласить эту тайну вам, так как вы, скорее всего, и так имеете к ней допуск…

\- А не разглашать совсем мы не сможем, не удержимся, - с совершенно неуставным вздохом добавил Ларс.

\- Что ж, за сознательность и адекватную оценку собственных возможностей хвалю, - хмыкнул офицер. – Продолжайте.

\- После учебных занятий мы занимались самоподготовкой, изучали биографии военачальников времен войны клонов, - начал объяснять Дарклайтер. – И нас заинтересовал такой момент, как смерть генерала Скайуокера. Во всех источниках она описана очень невнятно, словно бы автор сам не уверен в том, о чем рассказывает. Отдельные моменты и вовсе замалчиваются. А ведь генерал Скайуокер был фигурой! О других личностях такого масштаба везде рассказывается достаточно четко, в том числе и как они окончили свою карьеру…

\- И мы решили, что он не умер! – встрял Ларс. – Иначе об этом бы точно написали, генерал Скайуокер был достаточно заметной личностью. А раз информация о нем то замалчивается, то разная в разных источниках, значит, его спрятали. Ведь генерал Скайуокер был гением, у нас половина его наземных операций и часть флотских идет как примеры на занятиях по тактике. Логично, что такого мастера захотели использовать после окончания войн клонов.

\- Тем более, что, согласно некоторым источникам, генерал Скайуокер в конце своей официальной карьеры высказывал проимперские взгляды, - добавил Дарклайтер.  
\- Но просто перевести его на сторону Империи было нельзя, он же был джедаем, - Ларса явно понесло, - а джедаи в момент создания Империи были объявлены вне закона. Они до сих пор считаются потенциально неблагонадежными, это ведь так, капитан, сэр?

\- Так, - кивнул офицер, - продолжайте.

\- Поэтому его не могли просто сохранить на прежней должности. Скорее всего, перевели в какую-нибудь… во Внешнее кольцо с сильным понижением в звании, чтобы понаблюдать и оценить степень лояльности. И есть шанс, что он выжил и оправдал оказанное ему доверие.

\- В таком случае, на сегодняшний момент он должен дослужиться уже минимум до адмирала, - добавил Дарклайтер. – Особенно если учитывать, что отсутствием инициативы генерал Скайуокер никогда не страдал.

\- И мы начали проверять действующих на данный момент военачальников флота и наземных войск, - продолжил Ларс. – По возрасту, по телосложению, по характерным особенностям тактики… мы много критериев выделили. Кто-то действует недостаточно умело, кто-то отличается внешним видом, кто-то просто участвовал в тех же операциях, что и генерал… Но мы нашли!

\- И кто же у нас генерал Скайуокер? – с интересом осведомился офицер.

\- Адмирал Траун! – гордо провозгласил Ларс.

\- Митт’рау’нуруодо, - быстро поправил его Дарклайтер.

\- Кхм, - офицер даже не знал, что ответить на такое заявление. – Курсант, а вас не смущает, что он немного чисс?

\- Наоборот! – горячо возразил Ларс. – Капитан, сэр, ну вот когда вы видели в имперском флоте адмиралов-экзотов? Да он один такой уникальный! А значит, что? На самом деле он не экзот! Чиссы и люди генетически близки друг другу, подделывать данные анализа ДНК будет несложно. Сменить такие характерные, видные с первого взгляда особенности, как цвет кожи и глаз, тоже просто. А основные черты лица у генерала Скайуокера и адмирала Трауна…

\- Митт’рау’нуруодо!

\- …похожи, мы проверяли через физиономистические программы. Телосложение тоже подходит, рост по официальным данным отличается на считанные сантиметры. Активно действовать он начинает через некоторое время после конца войн клонов и растет в чинах хоть и быстро, но согласно реальным заслугам. Опять же, стиль командования. Мы подняли все доступные материалы…

\- Значит, взлом файлов для служебного пользования, произошедший час назад, - это ваших рук дело? – уточнил офицер.

\- Ну… да, - Ларс смутился, но ненадолго. – Словом, адмирала тоже называют гением, он словно бы предугадывает действия противника, когда тот еще и сам не решил, как поступить! Так же, согласно воспоминаниям очевидцев, поступал и генерал Скайуокер. Плюс то же нежелание терять своих подчиненных. У них действительно очень похожий стиль работы, вы сами можете посмотреть, капитан, сэр, мы собрали данные!

\- Что ж, оставьте, изучу, - офицер покосился на потрепанную папку в руках Ларса.

\- А еще показателен интерес адмирала Трауна…

\- Митт’рау’нуруодо!

\- …к искусству иных цивилизаций. Об этом его хобби любая вомп-крыса знает! А это же азы конспирации: придумай себе характерную черту и показывай так, чтобы прежде всего запоминали именно ее, - Ларс победно посмотрел на офицера, потом слегка сник. – Вот мы и не знаем теперь, государственная ли это тайна и можно ли нам ее… э-э-э…

\- Разглашать в узком кругу, - подсказал Дарклайтер.

\- В узком кругу курсантов Академии? – хмыкнул офицер СИБ.

\- Да, сэр! – кивнул Ларс. – Ну как, это тайна?

\- Понятия не имею, - совершенно искренне сказал офицер. – А что, из всех военачальников подходит только адмирал Митт’рау’нуруодо?

\- Ну, вообще-то еще милорд главнокомандующий, - смутился Ларс, - но это уже слишком фантастично получается. Да и появился он сразу после окончания войн клонов и уже на своем посту. Никто бы не поставил джедая на такую высокую должность без длительной проверки. Про милорда мы другое думали, а генерал Скайуокер – это точно адмирал Траун!

Курсант Дарклайтер незаметно вздохнул, но поправлять товарища в четвертый раз не стал.

\- А что вы думали про Лорда Вейдера? – поинтересовался офицер. – Надеюсь, не то, о чем вы постесняетесь признаться старшему по званию?

\- Ну, это уже точно государственная тайна, сэр, - вздохнул Ларс.

\- Излагайте.

\- Так точно, капитан, сэр! Милорд главнокомандующий – гениальный тактик и стратег, карающая рука Императора, великолепный пилот, механик, руководитель наземных операций. Он курирует СИБ и Академию, регулярно устраивает занятия по повышению квалификации для талантливых курсантов, занимается конструкторской работой совместно со специалистами Фондора, обкатывает новые образцы техники, выполняет особые поручения Императора, пугает повстанцев…

\- Устраивает карательные операции, - поправил его Дарклайтер.

\- Вот. Но как же он это всё успевает-то? – Ларс развел руками. – Это же нереально. А что мы видим, когда прилетает милорд главнокомандующий? Высокую фигуру в черном доспехе со встроенным вокодером. Вот мы и подумали, сэр: а сколько у нас на самом деле главкомов?

Офицер на секунду почувствовал, что ему не хватает воздуха. Если первая гипотеза этих двух раздолбаев была явно притянута за уши (хотя и небезосновательна, что уж там), то вторая выглядела до жути правдоподобной. Слишком правдоподобной, чтобы проявлять к ней чересчур пристальное внимание.

\- Насчет адмирала Митт’рау’нуруодо я пошлю запрос, - помолчав, сказал он. – Потом скажу, можно ли разглашать эту информацию или она секретна. А вот насчет милорда сразу вам скажу: не болтайте.

\- Есть, сэр! – вытянулись оба курсанта.

\- А также, - приободрившись, добавил офицер, - я вижу, что ваши преподаватели дают вам катастрофически низкую нагрузку, раз у вас остается время и силы на разные конспирологические теории. Думаю, две недели дополнительных занятий по физической подготовке позволят вам сильнее втянуться в ход обучения.

\- Слушаюсь, сэр! – судя по кислым выражениям лиц курсантов, такая перспектива их не слишком обрадовала.

\- Можете быть свободны, - офицер СИБ подошел к терминалу. Послать запрос относительно личность адмирала Митт’рау’нуруодо действительно стоило. Иначе эта парочка лиц избирательной сознательности точно растреплет о своих выводах на весь поток.

\- Вот блин, - сказал Биггс, выйдя из кабинета куратора от СИБ. – Все офицеры одинаковые. Только и думают, как бы на нас побольше навалить.

\- Ну и сам дурак, - пожал плечами Люк. – Это всего лишь означает, что про то, кто такой на самом деле гранд-мофф Таркин, мы ему не расскажем.


End file.
